Personal computing devices (e.g., smartphone, laptop, tablet or notebook computer, etc.) are ubiquitous, but may not have computing power or capabilities sufficient to meet every computing need of a user. A user may still rely on natively-operating applications executing in a high power desktop or server environment for certain computing needs (e.g., computer-aided design, image processing, numerical simulations, etc.) that involve execution of processor-intensive or data-intensive computing applications (e.g., computer-aided design applications, image processing applications, numerical simulators, etc.).
A need exists for providing processor-intensive or data-intensive computing capabilities to a personal computing device by exploiting, for example, cloud computing arrangements or architectures involving network-based applications for processing user data, documents or files.